Vehicle door latches typically include a latching mechanism for latching the vehicle door in the closed position and unlatching the vehicle door so that it can be pushed or pulled open. Vehicle door latches also typically include a locking mechanism that disables the latching mechanism after the door is latched in the closed position to prevent unauthorized or inadvertent unlatching and opening of the vehicle door. The latching mechanism typically includes separate links that are attached to respective inside and outside operators such as interior and exterior door handles for operating the latching mechanism. The locking mechanism typically includes separate links that are attached to respective inside and outside operators, such as an interior sill button and an exterior lock cylinder, for operating the locking mechanism. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,461 granted to Thomas A. Dzurko et al Jan. 11, 1994 for a vehicle door latch of the type described above.
Vehicle door latches have included various ancillary features over the years. One of these features is a child security lock that is engaged to prevent operation of the latching mechanism by the interior door handle or other interior operator. The prior art vehicle door latches with child security locks typically include a decoupling member in the linkage system that connects the vehicle door latch to the interior door handle. The decoupling member is typically manually operated by an independent operator that is either hidden or inaccessible when the vehicle door is closed to prevent young passengers from disengaging the child security lock. However, such an inaccessible operator also prevents adult passengers from disengaging the child security lock and exiting the vehicle. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,769 granted to Ronald P. Rimby and Rita M. Paulik Sep. 10, 1991 for a door latch coupling arrangement and U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,128 granted to Alfred L. Portelli and Rita M. Paulik May 3, 1994 for a vehicle door latch.